Stained
by KillerBee85
Summary: Pre DCnU. The Teen Titans are on a mission when the worst happens. Kon/Tim centric. A little yaoi to be had in here.


Author's Note: No beta, sorry for any mistakes. This is set pre NuDCU, but after Kon comes back to life and Tim is Red Robin and they are on the Teen Titans again. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to DC and nor do I make any money off of them in any way.

Summary: Kon/Tim centric. As in a touch of yaoi. If you don't likey-don't ready-ok? Otherwise, sad. Rated T because of imagery to be safe. The Teen Titans are fighting it out when the worst happens.

**Stained**

The red is soaking in now. Marking his hands permanently. The most perfect, horrible literal metaphor. Blood on his hands and its all his fault.

Kon shakes his head, trying to clear it of the thousands of thoughts bouncing around inside. He needs to focus. God does he need to focus right now. He has already messed everything up so badly.

"Stay with me now, ok? Just stay with me!" he pleads and put his hands, his red hands, back down over the boys wound. A large, gaping hole of a wound that is bleeding and bleeding and bleeding. Gurgling out of his chest; right where the heart is supposed to be. Kon tries to slow it down, tries to put pressure on it hoping it would help.

Nothing is stopping this ocean though.

"It's ok Kon," a raspy voice says, "it's ok," it tries to reassure him.

How can he be the one being reassured? He's not lying in some stupid villain's hideout with a gaping wound, bleeding to death.

There is no time. It's not fair. He is a super after all. Kon is supposed to be able to do the improbable, the illogical and the impossible. He's Superboy.

But this. This.

This isn't how it's supposed to go. It had been like every other day when they had went out to go fight the bad guys. He had been flying around, punching bad guys and making bad jokes.

He hadn't been watching his teammates' backs like he should have.

Kon still doesn't know how they have that laser. These villain's weren't aren't known to be big on military grade guns. But there the gun was and he had saw it too late. He couldn't get to it in time. It had went off and now all he could do was wonder how much blood did a human have in them?

It's everywhere. Kon realizes it's not just his hands, but all the way up to his elbows. A dyed red. His jeans are red. Red like the 'S' on his shirt.

Kon's stomach turns over and for a moment he thinks he's going to puke and knows too that he'll never wear red again. Not ever.

He can't stop the bleeding. He can't fly them out and to the nearest hospital. They're in the middle of a battle, ten stories underneath a building. He can't do anything but watch his best friend die.

A sharp pain is gurgling up his throat now. It comes from the bottom of his stomach and grows as it moves upwards. Determined to find a way out. To be heard. It feels jagged and rough. It starts to come out his mouth and Kon closes his eyes hoping to keep it somehow at bay. It sounds desperate, pathetic and hysterical.

"Don't," comes a soft whisper, "Don't you dare," a wet cough, "you dare cry," it commands.

Kon's brain has been wired for years now to listen instantly when his leader gives an order. Robin (he cannot, will not, think of him as _Red_ Robin right now) is looking at him. The white lenses of his cowl are up now and he can see the blue eyes of his best friend.

Those blue eyes are so striking, especially now with the red, all the red. Kon looks into those pools of blue and wants, needs something.

Tim isn't scared. While his body is failing and Kon is failing and the world is falling apart on them; Tim isn't scared. Kon is terrified of this and Tim is not scared.

"Wha-how?" Kon chokes out. His eyes seem to be going blurry and he has to wipe at them to see clearly again.

Tims mouth turns down a little, as if he is annoyed at Kon because he's being slow on purpose. He starts to speak, but a sudden coughing fit stops him. Kon watches those blue eyes shut for a few precious moments as Tim tries to regain control of his body once more.

"Don't be scared Kon, its ok," Tim whispers, "its not your fault."

"Yes it is!" Kon says and feels that nasty feeling clawing its way back up his throat, "I wasn't focused, wasn't paying attention, I-Tim, I'm sorry!" Kon finally gets out as his body shudders and he has to wipe at his eyes again.

"No, no," Tim says. He's frowning again, but not looking at Kon, he looks like he's drifting away.

"Tim!" Kon says to get his attention. Those blue eyes slowly move back to Kon and focus in on him. It takes far too long and Kon's heart beats faster.

Tim slowly shakes his head, "it was a kryptonite ray," he finally gets out, "had to make sure you weren't hit."

Kon's eyes widen. Oh God, they had lured them down here, lured Kon down here, so he couldn't escape. To get rid of a Super. And Tim had thrown himself in the way so Kon would be safe. Even though he _knew_ there would be no escape.

"Tim, no," Kon starts and then stops. He wipes his face again frustrated.

"Its ok," Tim repeats, "I would do it again," and gives Kon that smile.

That little, sneaky and sweet smile that is all Tim. The one that only Kon is allowed to see when they are alone and they can finally have their guard down. It's the last time he's going to see that smile. Kon bends more over Tim and their lips touch briefly. A chaste kiss, but there is so much emotion behind it that they both feel the intensity like they are drowning in a sun.

Then it happens.

He sees and hears the stutter of Tim's heart as it can no longer keep going, but still tries. There's nothing left. Nothing left at all. He watches as Tim's eyes stare right at him, twin oceans full of mystery and love. Tim's eyes stare until they don't see anything at all. He goes without a sound.

Kon's heart shatters into a million pieces. Each piece stained with love, guilt and Tim.

This time there is no stopping the sorrow that comes out of Kon and this time he doesn't wipe his face. This time he wasn't super enough and it has cost him everything.

_Fin_

I'm sorry it's so sad! I don't know why I made it so sad-it just came out that way. *Gives out yummy cookies*

Please remember to review, it is always much appreciated!


End file.
